Sweet Temptation
by Peachy-kun
Summary: Yami is the newest worker for Kaiba Corp, to celebrate his new job he goes to a party only to meet Yugi. But, what is to happen when he finds out who Yugi REALLY is?


**Peachy-kun notes: **Hiya everyone! I'm back with another story! (giggles) I couldn't help it! This one came to me like an...an... famous person getting groped by an fan! Aka Sean Paul and me...(snickers) anyways, I hope you like this story because it's way different from my other story Kawaii Kitty. I'll let you know one thing. Yugi is NOT the innocent boy we all know and love. He's a tricky seductive one in this story.

This is my definition for the title of the story: The desire to have or do something that you know you should avoid you'll see what I mean.

**Title: **Sweet Temptation

**By:** Peachy-kun

Summary: Yami is the newest worker for Kaiba Corp, to celebrate his new job he goes to a party only to meet Yugi. But, what is to happen when he finds out who Yugi REALLY is?

* * *

**Sweet Temptation**

**By Peachy-kun**

Chapter 1

Innocent Touches

The music was pounding, lights were flashing over the crowds as people moved to the intoxicating music. The multi-colored lights died down as the music came to a stop all together.

A pair of crimson red eyes scanned the people dancing in front.

"Hey Yami, never thought that you'd be here with Bakura and Marik." A Brooklyn accent chuckled which made the one named Yami cringe and he turned around.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter Jou." Yami said while closing his eyes. Jou just laughed while slinging his arm over Yami's shoulder. "You should be happy Yams, I mean working at Kaiba Corp? That's the best as it's going to get."

"I guess so. Anyway, where are those two idiots?" Yami yelled over the new music that was playing.

Jou blinked then shrugged. "I don't know. They said they'd be back later."

Yami just rolled his eyes as he leaned on the black stand behind him. The fast music died down and before anyone could rest up, another song blared over the speakers which made mostly everyone cheer as they ran to dance floor. It was a hit that was from America and became a big hit in Domino Japan as well. As the music played along, Jou was grabbed by someone to the dance floor leaving Yami alone again. And that's when he saw him.

It seemed like everyone had disappeared from the dance floor as Yami focused on the small dancer moving with the music. What surprised him the most was the dancer looked like him! Yami squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look at him. He looked fimilar, had he met him from some where or something? Yami set his drink down on the black stool before making his way to the dance floor.

_We can play hide and touch (touch)_

_Lay you on the couch... _

_Baby just 'shhh...' _

The music continued to play as Yami got closer to the little dancer before a small smirk crept on his face. He was slightly tipsy, but it didn't matter he wanted to dance with this leather clad little one. Silently Yami wrapped his arms around the dancer's hips. He felt the other stiffen before he turned around in Yami arms.

Large violet orbs met crimson hazy ones. "E-excuse me?"

"May I dance with you? Just this song?" Yami asked the smirk he had on his face never leaving. Yami could see the other hesitate before nodding. "Just this song."

Yami had to admit, this little one could dance. As Yami's hips moved, so did his dancer hips. It wasn't long before Yami and the little one started to move even closer as the verses to the music became even more gratifying.

_Close your mind and just hush..._

As that verse played, Yami's partner leaned back so that his head rested on Yami's shoulder. They both stopped as they stared into each other eyes. It seemed like time went still as they both stood there as the other dancers around them continued to move. Before the music could stop, Yami blinked as he was pulled off the dance floor and lead to the bar.

"W-why did you do that for?" Yami asked.

The one that looked like him sighed before pushing back his golden bang only to have it bounce back into place. "I'm sorry, but that was getting out of hand for a second." He turned to Yami and grinned. "But you're an awesome dancer. By the way, I'm Yugi. You are?" The newly named Yugi asked while smiling.

"The name is Yami. Do you come here often Yugi?" Yami asked while he watched Yugi lean over the counter asking the bartender for something to drink.

"Yep, I come here when ever I can. It's kind of boring at my house so I spend most of my time here."

Yami just nodded as he watched Yugi climb onto the black stool before drinking his cold soda on ice. "You know, I hate to say this but I think I know you from somewhere..."

Yugi eyes snapped opened before he hunched forward since he was choking on his soda.

Yami scooted over to calm him down. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Yugi wheezed before looking at Yami. "Sorry about that."

Yami just gave him a weary smile. "It's okay, next time swallow okay?"

"Heh, I'll remember that." Yugi said before placing his drink down. "I better get going, maybe I'll see you here next time?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Maybe..." Yami looked over Yugi and scanned the crowds to see if he saw any of the people he came to the club with. Finding none, Yami smiled down at Yugi. "How about I give you a ride home?"

Yami did not see Yugi tense up at the offer since he was still searching through the crowds for his friends.

"Okay Yami, I'll take you up on your offer." Yugi said while smiling as he lead the taller boy out of the club.

Yugi whistled at the car Yami stopped at. "I like it, what year is it?" he asked while placing his hand on the Lexis.

"2004, I just keep it up and running well." Yami said while opening the door to the driver's side. Yugi opened the passenger side and buckled himself in.

Starting up the car, Yami pulled out the parking lot. "So? Where too?"

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled softly. "This is where you go..."

However, Yami didn't really drive Yugi home. Instead, they both found themselves in the comforts of Yami's house. It was highly furnished and everything. "You're a little sneaky one aren't you?" Yami whispered before pulling off his coat and then Yugi's. Yugi gasped out slightly before whimpering. "As if you don't want it.."

Yami chuckled before leading pulling Yugi down the dark hall.

The sun shone brightly into the complex of Yami's home and into the window in his bedroom. Groaning, Yami turned over to the other side of the bed only to find it cold. Cracking one of his crimson red eyes open, and the other side of his bed was indeed empty. Looking down to floor, Yami didn't find any traces of Yugi's clothes that was thrown everywhere last night only his. Yami yawned as he sat up and noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow.

"_I'm sorry I had to leave so early, I had to visit a few folks...call me sometime!"_

-Yugi

Yami couldn't help but smile. Yugi was certainly different from everyone else that was for sure. He looked so innocent when he met him in the club, but as they saying went: "Don't judge a book by it's cover." In Yami's thoughts, that certainly applied to Yugi.

Glancing at the alarm clock, Yami sighed as he slipped out of the bed. He had better he heading out for work. Dragging himself to the bathroom, the door closed shut quietly behind him.

"Oh, good morning! You must be Yami Atemu." one of Seto Kaiba's sectary's said while smiling brightly. Yami just nodded.

"Okay, Seto wanted to see you before you head of to your office. Just go down that hall until you reach silver elevator doors and take it to the 10th floor."

"Thank you miss." Yami said before bowing.

The woman just giggled. "No problem, you better head up."

Following the girl's directions, Yami was on his bosses floor in now time. Making sure his clothes was set straight, Yami opened the large doors.

"You're here. Please, sit down." Seto said while nodding to the leather sit not so far from his desk.

Before Yami could do so, the large doors opened once again and Yami could see the CEO's expression lighten.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just wanted to see you before I head out."

Yami eyes widened. He knew that voice! Turning around slowly, he saw those same violet orbs.

"Yami, I would like you to meet Yugi, my fiance. Yugi, this is Yami." Seto said while standing. Yugi just smiled brightly but Yami could see Yugi's eyes glint with mischief.

"Nice to meet you Yami."

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! So did you like? 


End file.
